When Raising a Time Maiden
by GeekChicKid
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the Doctor, his wife River Song and sometimes Amy and Rory and their adventures of raising the Doctor and River's daughter Gemini. Prepare to live, laugh and cry with them as the chaos of parenting unfolds. A sequel to my previous story The Prodigal Time Traveler.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey there! So yes this is a new story about the Doctor and River's Time Baby! This is a sequel to my other story,'The Prodigal Time Traveler.' You might want to read that before you read this so you're all caught up and understand certain things, but if you don't that's all good! Hope y'all like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who **

**Chapter 1: Of Feedings and Secrets **

"Alright missy. Time to feed you. No you don't get Jammie Dodgers that was one time! Oh your father has ruined your dietary habits for good!", River complained.

It had been one month since Gemini had regenerated to this body, and things in the TARDIS had gotten hectic. There were toys strewn all about the control room. And TARDIS had just decided to give up on trying to constantly clean them up. Though Gemini was a joy to have. She was a bright, shining light on the Doctor's and River's sometimes dark lives. Her cooing and laughter filled the TARDIS nearly always, and TARDIS had taken an immediate love and attachment to Gemini since she had set foot in the control room in her past body.

The new baby had also brought the Doctor and River together closer as husband and wife. A new found sense of affection was brought to life. More sweet kisses, more hand touching and more words of affirmations were shared between the two, and the family was better for it. Although, as of late, River was quickly becoming cross with her outlandish husband. Every parent should know that babies at Gemini's age(whether it be literal or rhetorical) shouldn't be having Jammie dodgers and fish fingers and custard. Strained vegetables and cereal were the way to that apparently didn't matter to the Doctor. Anything went with him.

"He is going to ruin you, you know."

Gemini's stormy eyes became large and round, and they looked even bigger with her long black lashes framing them. Her small, doughy hands covered her mouth, then she gave what looked like a kiss and began to babble,"Aaaaaahhhhhh breewwwwww dadadadada!"

With raised brows, River replied,"No ma'am I will not be bribed with the promise of baby kisses."

Gemini began to squeal and clap her hands, when the Doctor came running into the TARDIS kitchen,"NO NO! Gemini stop! Don't say anything!"

Gemini put her hands into her thin curls and began to shout again, the Doctor retorted,"No no no! Look Gemini I'm your father, I can give you Jammie Dodgers whenever you like! You don't need to tell your mother that! You don't need to ask her for those favors!"

River's mouth dropped open,"Im her mum! I was the one pregnant with her!"

"You needed help didn't you? You wouldn't have gotten gotten pregnant if I wasn't in the picture. So I have more authority miss!"

"I held her in my uterus for nine months! My uterus! You can't talk!"

The Doctor was silent. And Gemini was looking back and forth to either parent. The Doctor picked up Gemini and tutted,"You can't say those sort of things in front of her. She is only 15."

The Doctor walked away with Gemini, with River dumbstruck in the kitchen. Gemini was still talking, trying to reprimand her father as best as she could. "Gemini I cannot believe you. You were about to trade my secret for biscuit privileges!"

Gemini shook her curls in protest. The Doctor gasped,"It is to a big secret! My secret hiding place for my hats is worth much more than Jammie Dodgers!"


	2. Chapter 2

AU: I'm so sorry I haven't updated everyone! I feel like a horrible person. Please don't maim me or crucify me or anything. I love you all. Midterms are here and I've been crying(figuratively). But here we are! I missed the holidays on this so here I am catching up! So here is your Halloween special! Disclaimer: I no own!

Chapter 2: Baby's First Halloween

"Halloween! One of the best times of the year! Really I just love the holidays in general.", the Doctor was swinging around the TARDIS control room, pushing and pulling levers to get to their desired destination.

In the process he tripped over the cloak of his costume. He was going as Gandalf. Specifically a Space Gandalf. He even went to George Lucas himself to ask for a green light saber. A returned favor for all the alien details. River was bouncing Gemini on her hip, and fixing the cat ears back on the squealing baby. River rolled her eyes,"I cannot believe that you are actually going as a space Gandalf. You look ridiculous. And that's saying a lot considering it's you."

The Doctor looked at her, with a hurt look on his face,"I look cool! At least my costume is original. You're going as a witch! Boooooring!"

Melody sucked in her teeth," I could have gone as a cat. But it didn't look right."

The Doctor mumbled something under his breath. River couldn't quite hear what he said, so she asked him what he had muttered. He said it again but she couldn't hear. "What?", she asked exasperated.

"I said you're right it didn't look right it looked magnificent!", the Doctor bellowed.

River was in shock. Usually her husband didn't make comments about what she wore or how it looked. She knew he loved how she looked, just by the way he ravished her with his eyes, but it sounded wonderful to actually hear it form him. River set Gemini down in the baby bouncer by the console, and slowly walked over to the Doctor, hips swaying and all. The Doctor felt an unholy blush creep to his ears and cheeks. River just had that effect on him. River caged him against the console, and kissed him deeply. The Doctor, as always was shocked a bit by the kiss. It wasn't that he didn't know what to do, or that he didn't know it was coming. It was the electricity that went through his entire being. He felt alive and peaceful. Rivers kiss was almost as rejuvenating as a regeneration. When River pulled away, the Doctor gave a little pout. The look was so childish and silly, River couldn't help but giggle,"Oh sweetie. Don't pout. There is more where that came from."

The Doctor was about to answer, when River put a finger to her husbands lips and whispered,"But later. We're in Cardiff now. Also, that beard is rubbish. It blocks everything."

Amy was filling up the Halloween bowl full of candy treats, humming a random, happy tune, back at her home in Cardiff. She loved Halloween. Even though she was too old to be going trick or treating, she enjoyed watching the bright eyes of the kids who came up for their sweet treasures. Unbeknownst to her, Rory came tip toeing up behind her, and roared,"Boooo!"

Amy shrieked in terror, spun around and proceeded to punch her laughing husband in the arm and chest. Rory was howling with laughter,"Your face! That was the best thing I have seen all week!"

Amy gave her husband a pout, and was about to get very Scottish with him, when she heard the most wonderful noise. The TARDIS brakes. Rory and Amy looked at each other simultaneously, and rushed outside, knocking furniture over in the process. When they reached the garden, the Doctor was helping River out of the TARDIS, with a diaper bag slung over his right shoulder. Rory called out,"Doctor? River? You're here?!"

The Doctor kissed River's hand devilishly,looked up and yelled,"Yes! Of course we're here! Gemini kept asking about her grandad and grandmum, so we're here! And it's Halloween, so I thought,'What the heck?' "

Amy rushed over to her daughter and granddaughter, and immediately began fawning over Gemini's costume," Ohmygod you are the cutest cat I have ever seen! Look at your little ear and whiskers ohmygod! You're so adorable! Oh River she looks perfect! And River.."

Amy looked at River up and down,"Looking hot as ever. Doctor's request?"

River chuckled,"Actually he wanted me to wear my cat costume..."

Rory began to give the Doctor a pointed look when he began to change the subject,"Rory! Amy! Where are your costumes?!"

Rory wrinkled his eyebrows,"Doctor, me and Amy are 27 years old. We don't dress up for Halloween. We hand out candy to kids."

The Doctor snapped his fingers and proceeded to ramble,"Yes well that sounds terribly grown up and boring. So good for you. You grew up. Boring! No you're not doing that this year. I have provided you with a baby this year! Since Gemini is going trick or treating, now you have an excuse to get out on the town, and get some free candy! Not because you asked! No! Cause we have a baby! People love babies! And we have a cute one so maybe we'll get more!"

Amy blinked slowly, trying to process all that just flew out of his mouth and pelted her ears then thought of an excuse,"But we don't even have any costumes to go out in."

The Doctor snapped his fingers in their faces and ordered,"Kissogram outfit. Roman armor. Go! Vale!"

Not 20 minutes later they were all downstairs, and the Doctor rolled his eyes,"Took you long enough! Now possibly all the good candy is gone!"

Rory raised a brow,"Why don't you just take the TARDIS and take us back 20 minutes ago?"

River was the one to raise her brow this time,"Do you not recall anything from your travels with him? His timing is horrendous."

The Doctor was about to retort when Amy opened the door,"Shut it down you two! We're leaving right now!"

Throughout the whole of the four hours of trick or treating, The Doctor and Gemini were basically robbing the neighborhood of candy. When they walked up to houses, the Doctor would hold Gemini, in order to get more candy. Some woman even gave extra candy, just for another smile from the Doctor. During the rest of the walk, it was either Amy or River who held the baby. By the time they had gotten home, everyone was dead tired, and went to bed. River was so tired. She just flopped on the sofa and laid there motionless. Her family drove her up the wall, but it was hers. She had fought long and hard to get this life, and she intended to enjoy it. Though that still didn't dispel the utter exhaustion from her body. Melody needed to get Gemini to her pjs and bed. River motioned to the Doctor to hand her the baby, eyes halfway closed. There was no response, no warm weight of a baby being placed in her arms. She opened her eyes, and nearly melted at the sight. The Doctor was passed out on the nearby sofa, with Gemini sleeping soundly in his arms. Gemini was going to town on her thumb, messing up her makeup in the process. The Doctor's head was leaned back from sleep, his mouth open and his brown hair sticking up in all angles. River let out a tired giggle, and picked up Gemini. River nudged the Doctor with her foot and whispered,"Darling. Sweetie wake up. Come to bed."

The Doctor woke up in a daze, and he started mumbling and stumbling up the stairs into the guest room. River was cracking up all the way up the stairs into the room, and through changing and washing Gemini into her pajamas. The Doctor was having such a hard time just putting on clothing. River slipped into her nightgown and crawled into bed next to Gemini, who was in the middle, sleeping soundly in a miniature bed. The Doctor walked slowly to the large bed, clambered in under the sheets, and kissed River on the forehead, nose and finally the lips. It was then in the quiet bliss of domesticity, or at least as close as they could get, that they fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.


End file.
